dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Xiahou Yuan
Xiahou Yuan (rōmaji: Kakō En) is one of Cao Cao's cousins from his father's side of the family. Serving Cao Cao for his entire military career, his lord favored Xiahou Yuan for his humble behavior and his sheer guile in war. He served in many of his lord's campaigns until he abruptly perished to the rear attack led by Huang Zhong's army. Historically, the general was praised for his remarkable speed in war and for his expertise for ambushes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for portraying him as a masterful archer and stressed that Xiahou Dun treated him as though he were his younger brother. Xiahou Ba is one of his sons. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 28 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). Xiahou Yuan is twenty-sixth place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and thirty-eighth in the Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden poll. InFamitsu's character survey, he placed in two categories: eighth place for friend and tied with second place for most desired boss. His height in Kessen II is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in GamesEdit :"Hey, big guy, you're the true champion around here!" ::―Magoichi Saika; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty WarriorsEdit Xiahou Yuan is one of Cao Cao's prized generals who appears in many of his cousin's early campaigns. During the Battle of Guan Du, he sometimes scouts Zhang He's talents as an asset for Cao Cao. Unless it is his own story, he often dies against his rival at Mt. Ding Jun if left unattended. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends focus on an incident during the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. Zhang He lost foothold of his position and fled back to Xiahou Yuan wounded. Forgiving his comrade's fault, he personally rides into battle to defend the main camp from Huang Zhong's soldiers. They fight in a narrow pass while Zhang He recovers. As time progresses, Xiahou Dun reinforces him and they endure the Shu general's assault until Cao Cao arrives. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him as a masterful general who specializes in archery and surprise attacks. He aids in ending his lord's rivals at Xia Pi and Guan Du. After their victory at Tong Gate, he is given the task of dealing withLiu Bei's advance at Mt. Ding Jun. He continues to act as the main commander in Cao Cao's absence and they are able to claim victory with their lord's reinforcements. Xiahou Yuan's bravery during the conflict weakens the resolve of Wei's rivals and the land is soon united under Cao Cao. Though living in a time of peace, Xiahou Yuan swears to never abandon his bow to honor those who were slain by it. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Zhang He, Cao Ren and Cao Cao at the Battle of Yang Ping Gate. They face the supernatural Five Bushel sect led by Zhang Lu. Needing the area to open a path to Shu, Xiahou Yuan heads up the eastern mountain path to surprise Zhang Lu. If his ambush succeeds, the sorcerer will be flustered and cowers within his main camp. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Yuan appears as a Free Mode only character. He appears to reinforce Xu Chang's defenses against Sun Ce and charges to reclaim one of their forts from Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun. Based on his repeated appearances in the characters' ending scenarios, he survives the battle during Wei's story and sees the new land their lord envisioned. In Zhang He's story in Special, they work together to defend the mountain. During Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Yuan is one of the first generals who serve Cao Cao and appears in the story since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He works together with Xiahou Dun during their start, seen saving Cao Cao from Dong Zhuo in the capital. The player controls him for the faction's participation at Si Shui Gate and Hu Lao Gate. He personally reports to Cao Cao when they lose their footing in Yan Province to Lu Bu. To counter, Cao Cao orders him to march out and support Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Yuan is one of the generals who assist Cao Cao's escape from Chi Bi. After recovering his forces from Chi Bi, Cao Cao orders Xiahou Yuan to become the main commander for the conquest of Han Zhong. Together with Zhang He, they begin their journey south by first attacking Yang Ping Gate. Over time, they face Liu Bei's forces at Mt. Ding Jun. Xiahou Yuan feels something off about the battle this time around, but he decides to personally lead the men to take Huang Zhong's position. During the battle, he offers support and advice for Guo Huai. He prevails against his archer rival and orders his nearby guards to take him prisoner. Directing his attention to the messenger reporting Cao Cao's reinforcements, Xiahou Yuan is surprised when Huang Zhong kills his men and yells for another showdown. When each archer draws their arrow, Xiahou Yuan's bow breaks apart from its strain. As Xiahou Yuan looks on in disbelief, Huang Zhong shoots his arrow and hits his target. Falling from the blow, the Wei general spends his last moments uttering on how unlucky he is and dies. His death is reported to Cao Cao and greatly moves the entire Wei army, making it a painful withdraw from their mountain fort. On the other hand, during Shu's Story Mode, Xiahou Yuan unceremoniously dies in battle after losing twice to Huang Zhong. His first Legendary Mode takes place after Tong Gate. Though defeated, Ma Chao urges his men to lead another charge against Cao Cao's army in Xi Liang. Since they are guarding the area, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He work together to suppress him. Players fight at Mt. Ding Jun again for his second Legendary Mode, this time letting Xiahou Yuan have the chance to survive and claim victory over Huang Zhong. His role from the seventh title is retained in Dynasty Warriors 8. He starts early in the story supporting Cao Cao since the assassination attempt against Dong Zhuo. He also participates in many campaigns against the likes of Lu Bu, Zhang Xiu and other warlords. During the campaign against Lu Bu, he and Yue Jin kill Cao Xing who shot Xiahou Dun's eye with an arrow. He later participates in the defeat at Chibi along with the fight against Ma Chao before guarding Hanzhong. Despite defeating Zhuge Liang alongside many of his allies, he is caught off-guard by Huang Zhong and is fatally shot. Should the player avert his death in the historic route, he will appear in Wei's final battle at Fan Castle. In the hypothetical route, Xiahou Yuan helps defend Xuchang from Zuo Ci's assault, and joins Cao Cao as he defeats Liu Bei at Baidi Castle. Category:Characters